xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier
|birth = June 14, 1983 |mutation = Superspeed, flight, light-production |height = 5'11 |hair = Silver-streaked black |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |markings= |associations = Jean-Paul Beaubier, X-Factor, Remaal al-Sahra |tofrom = To/From |regarding = Regarding |lj= }} Jeanne-Marie Beaubier is a former teacher who joined X-Factor along with her brother, Jean-Paul, in the summer of 2009. They are both flying speedsters capable of producing light when they touch each other. Although Jeanne-Marie left X-Factor in December 2009, she chose to come back the following year. Her telepathic scan swiftly revealed al-Sahra influence, as well as her intentions to siphon information to them and to coax her brother away from X-Factor. Education BFA in arts and education from a private Catholic university. Employment * Employed by a private school near Lake Tahoe as a French teacher after graduation from college till leaving for X-Factor. * Employed in Monterey, CA as a private French tutor, 2009-2010. *The specifics of her current employment and location are unknown, but linked to Al-Sahra. Family * Jean-Paul Beaubier: Twin brother; X-Factor agent. * Jean-Baptiste Beaubier: Father, killed in a crash when Jeanne-Marie was five. College hockey coach. * Danae Beaubier: Mother, killed in a crash when Jeanne-Marie was five. Involved in the Quebec separatist movement. * Louis Martin: Adoptive father. Montreal civil servant. * Genevieve Martin: Adoptive mother. Danae's cousin. Mutation Jeanne-Marie is capable of traveling at speeds up to 250 meters per second for approximately two hours in any direction. She can maintain lower speeds for a greater length of time. Additionally, if she and her brother touch they can produce a flash of light ranging from a slight sparkle to a lighthouse beam. Skills French, hand to hand combat. Personality Profile During her time at X-Factor, Jeanne-Marie was known to be unstable mentally, leading to her withdraw from the organization. She sought help in Monterey and has since been both diagnosed with and treated for bipolar disorder. On her return, the effects of counseling and medication seemed evident. She's also highly religious and appears to have become even more so upon her exit from X-Factor. The relationship between Jeanne-Marie and Jean-Paul has been intensely co-dependent at times. Her willingness to leave him behind in order to accept employment with al-Sahra was surprising to many. Certifications * Basic Firearms * Basic Fitness * Basic Driving * Basic Field Medicine * Unarmed Hand to Hand * Melee Weapons (Eskrima) * French Duties Guard duty, French, Melee Weapons, Unarmed Hand to Hand. Notes *During her time in X-Factor, Jeanne-Marie had a widely known relationship with Harrison Brady. There were also multiple altercations with other agents. *She is involved with Remaal al-Sahra, although the extent of her involvement is unknown. She was referred to them through a bishop of the Catholic church in the Monterey area, Bishop Henderson. See also: Religious Studies. Mission History *Zombies of the Caribbean *No Man's Land *All Shook Up *Night at the Roxbury *Darkwatch Discipline *Received a strike from team lead Pete Wisdom on September 9, 2009 for "rash actions and repeated incidences of behaviour contrary to orders" during Zombies of the Caribbean. Category:Former Agents Category:Remaal al-Sahra